The Kidnapped Demons
by Natsuki Sasahara
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and locked up with some other demons in a cold, dark cell. Meanwhile, the YYH gang is ordered to find out who is kidnapping the rare and beautiful demons.


The Kidnapped Demons  
  
"Sakari!!! Get out of bed, your going to be late for school!!!" yelled her mom. Sakari got out of bed, got ready, and ran out the door. This was the average morning for her she ran some facts through her head, wishing she had studied more. She had a test that day on world history. She arrived for school one minuet before class started and rushed to take her seat. The bell rang and the teacher passed out the tests.  
  
After class, Sakari's friends met her and asked how she did on the test. Sakari was very smart but never applied herself. Lately she had been having a very strange dream. She was standing in a field with a small country road going through it. When Sakari took a step, everything blurred for a second and when it cleared, she was standing on a very narrow ledge. Sakari was so busy thinking about her dream when she bumped into a stranger in the hall. She muttered an apology and looked at the man. He just stared at her and when she turned to walk away, she felt his eyes upon her. She hurried to her next class to get away from that strange man. For the next week she saw him following her and observing her. She was thinking about telling her parents and tried to think what they would say. "That's easy" she thought "mom would say that she I was imagining things and dad would tell me to shut up and get out of her way." She didn't realize that she had been overheard. A boy she knew as an acquaintance from school heard every word. He also walked to school but Sakari never noticed him. He felt sorry for her and wished he could do something to help. She was very pretty but he couldn't help from wondering why she wore that same necklace day after day. Most girls at the school changed and traded jewelry all the time but not Sakari. Sakari was just thinking forward to the pet her parents promised her when she heard the footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to tell the man to stop following her when she saw that he wasn't that strange man she thought he was. She had only seen him from a distance before but now she could see how deep and caring her eyes were. She felt nervous just looking at him so she said in a casual voice "Hello" "I overheard you talking about your parents earlier and I couldn't help wondering." "Oh no!!! I'm going to be late for school!!! Sorry, got to go!!! Bye!!!" She ran full out all the way to school. When she got there she ran into the man that had been following her. Horrified at her luck, she tried to run but felt a pair of hands holding her back then darkness.  
  
She woke up to soft voices in the distance. Wherever she was, she was going to be late for school, but that wasn't the worst of her problems. She opened her eyes but for all she could see, her eyes were still closed. She sat up with difficulty because her hands and feet were tied. Sakari wondered how long she was out. She tested the bonds on her hands. They were snug, but not tight. They were to tight for slipping out. To her, this was no problem to escape from. The rope was thin and not very strong. She had always been able to escape from things. Not many people knew that she was not human. She had came to the Earth when she was a child and was adopted by a childless family. Sakari knew this because somehow she could remember. She had no idea what she was though. Sakari looked human only because she could hide her tail and her ears. She got the rope undone and started on her feet when the latch on the door clicked and the door opened. Sakari pretended that her ropes were still tied. To her surprise, a woman walked in, but that wasn't all. This woman had a tail!!! The woman looked puzzlingly at Sakari. She asked a man behind her "Is this her?" "Yes." Said someone in a soft, venomous voice, "That is the demon." "But she looks so human. Are you sure?" said the woman. They talk as if I'm not here!!! Can't they tell I'm awake!!! Thought Sakari. But the question came into her mind what did they mean by demon? "Girl!!! Pay attention!!!" said the woman in a sharp voice. "Get up now!!!" "I can't get up without me feet free" replied Sakari in a cold voice. A man came over and reached down to untie her bonds when she grabbed the man and tore off her feet bonds in the blink of an eye. The woman looked at her, now smiling. Sakari stared at her looking puzzled. Why was she smiling? What did she know? As Sakari stared in wonder and confusion, the woman turned, and walked out of the room as three more people were drug in, all unconscious. As soon as the door closed, Sakari walked over to the three unconscious figures. They were all demons, or so she thought. One had two small horns, just barley visible out of her hair. Another had a long bushy tail sticking out of his pants. The third looked almost human except she had a tail just like hers!!! Sakari jumped as one of them shifted in there sleep. The first one woke and looked up despairingly at Sakari. "Who are you and why are you here?" the strange girl asked. "Tell me who you are and what you are and why you are here and I will tell you about me." Sakuri replied. "I am called Sasha. I am a demon from the demon world. I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know how I got here. By the way, where is here?" Replied Sasha in a tired voice. "I thought you would know. I'm Sakari," replied Sakari. Next she found herself asking the question she had been really wanting to ask, "Am I a demon?" Before Sasha had time to answer, the door swung open and a man came in. He sat four meals down in front of them. As he did, Sakari realized how hungry she was. She sat up and was about to dig in when Sasha said in a worried voice, "Don't eat it. The food might be drugged." "Couldn't they just drug us now?" Sakari pointed out. "True, but I would still be cautious." Sasha said "So, do you know who they are?" Sakari asked, motioning to the other three unconscious forms. "Yes, they were in my group before we were attacked. "Sasha said sadly "Why were you attacked and by whom?" Sakari asked "They came out of nowhere. They just attacked. They were to fast and we were to surprised. I didn't see there faces." Sasha said, massing her wrist "What's wrong with your wrist?" Sakari asked. "They broke it. It's healing nicely though." Sasha said, once again sad. Just then, the door opened and the woman walked back in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and the gang were in Koenma's office. They were waiting to be briefed on there next mission. "Come on toddler. We don't have all day." Said a impatient Yusuke "Your next mission will be to find out who has been capturing demons. A group have been capturing and killing rare and or beautiful demons." exclaimed Koenma "And we care because?" Hiei asked "Because you are the sprit detectives!!! How could you be so cruel?" Boton said, glaring at Hiei "Are girls being captured?" Kuwabara asked "Yes, but also a few boys" Koenma replied "Lets go save those chicks!!!" Kuwabara said, running into a wall "Baka" Hiei chuckled "I'll show you where the last one disappeared" Boton said, jumping on her oar  
  
Tell me how you liked it. I need input. What should the story title be? Should it be a Sakari/Hiei or a Sakari/Kurama? What should be the deal with the boy? If anybody has any ideas, please E-mail me. Flames accepted. Also, read my other story!!! 


End file.
